


Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day [Traducción]

by Oh_Rosie (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Derek se esconde de su día.</p>
<p>— ¿Vamos a hablar de por qué estás bajo mi cama?<br/>—No —responde Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Hale's No-Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534041) by [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem). 



> ¡Muchas gracias a la autora que me permitió traducir esta cortita y maravillosa historia! Si les gusta, por favor déjenle un comentario y, sólo si quieren, también uno a mi. ¡Ahora disfrutemos de lo hermoso del Sterek!

Stiles está trabajando furiosamente en lo succiona-almas que es el proyecto de química que tiene encima cuando el familiar sonido del Skype llama su atención.

Acepta la llamada y la cara de Scott invade toda la pantalla. Tiene los ojos abiertos, luce agitado y, en general, ensangrentado. Aunque como luce es menos de la etapa de “sangre fluyendo libremente” y más de la etapa de “ya curado y comenzando a secarse por mis habilidades de hombre lobo”. Respira entrecortadamente mientras habla, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

— ¡Stiles!

—Hey. Pensé que estabas ocupado esta anoche. ¿No tuviste algún tipo de entrenamiento al que ir…? —Stiles sabe muy bien que sí lo tuvo porque Scott, al salir de la escuela, le había dicho sobre cómo todo el mundo se reuniría con Derek a hacer aquello de “correr locamente por el bosque en una manera de intentar fortalecer los lazos de la manada y definitivamente no como una excusa para quitarnos las camisetas en público” que les gustaba tanto. Stiles había abierto la boca para confirmar que él los acompañaría, cuando Scott había dicho sin cuidado que no había ninguna razón para que él fuera, en realidad.

Stiles había tomado varias respiraciones profundas cuando se recordó a sí mismo que Scott no había querido dar a _entender_ eso como si él no fuera parte de la manada. Scott probablemente no había querido dar a entender nada en su vida. Era demasiado como un sol brillante y arcoíris y ojos de cachorro sinceros para ser del tipo de chicos que hablan de esa forma. Es probable que solo entendiera las mentiras en el contexto de colocarse un suéter tras otro, hasta que tenías un montón y no podrías soportar colocarte más[1].

El Scott virtual asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Amigo, mantente lejos de Derek!

—Creo que estás confundiendo los papeles habituales —dice Stiles en una insinuación—. Es él el que me acosa. Nunca sé dónde está hasta que está detrás de mí. Iba a intentar caminar con la espalda pegada a la pared pero estoy bastante seguro de que, entonces, él se arrastraría por el techo en su lugar.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —Dice Scott instantáneamente— ¡No es una broma, Stiles!

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Está muy enojado!

—Es Derek.

—Más enojado de lo usual —responde Scott—. Como molesto hacia lo loco. Sus cejas estaban, literalmente, volviéndose locas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Me lanzó por una ventana!

—De nuevo —dice Stiles lentamente—. Es _Derek._ ¿Lo acabas de conocer? Lanzar personas es básicamente como su idioma primario. No te estoy diciendo que es razonable, pero no es exactamente inusual, ¿verdad?

Scott luce ofendido. Stiles lo sabe por la manera en la que su nariz se arruga.

— ¿Piensas que está bien que me lance a través de ventanas?

—Eso no es en absoluto lo dije —hace una pausa—. Espera. ¿No lo has lanzado tú a través de paredes antes?

— ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Estábamos en una pelea entonces!

—Amigo —Stiles se ríe—, creo que si él te está lanzando a través de ventanas es porque, probablemente, estás en una pelea. ¿Qué pasó, sin embargo? ¿Por qué te lanzó?

—No lo sé —Scott se encoge de hombros—. Él solo estaba… enojado. Nosotros simplemente estábamos jugando por ahí…

—…un conocido desencadenante de rabia en común o más como un ensuciar a Derek…

—… sí, pero no más que lo usual, ¿sabes? De todos modos, él estaba loco tan pronto llegamos allí. Normalmente el solo aparecernos no lo hace enojarse —Scott suspira moviendo un poco la cabeza, luego adopta una expresión solemne más adorable—. Mira, no importa por qué, ¿de acuerdo? Solo… mantente alejado de él. Yo puedo curarme. Tu no.

—Gracias por recordarme las limitaciones de mi endeble cuerpo humano —dice Stiles con los ojos entornados. Scott pasa por alto el sarcasmo. Últimamente parece estarlo haciendo demasiado. Stiles piensa que Scott finalmente decidió tomar todo lo que él dice de manera literal para ver si lo irrita de alguna manera. Lo hace.

—No te preocupes. Te veo mañana.

—Sip. Oh, haz tu tarea de química, ¿está bien?

Scott parpadea.

— ¿Qué tarea?

—No soy tu mamá —Stiles dice con firmeza, luego cierra la ventana del Skype.

Stiles continúa trabajando por un momento o dos, antes de hablarle a la habitación en general.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de por qué estás bajo mi cama?

—No —responde Derek bajo la cama. Suena hosco e irritable. Stiles no se molesta en mirarlo. En todo caso lo único que vería sería su cama, y por ahora está bastante familiarizado con ella.

—Solo estoy diciendo que éste es el momento perfecto. Todo está en orden justo ahora. Es el momento indicado para un gran monólogo.

—No.

—Bien, no eres un gran fan de los discursos —Stiles está de acuerdo. Golpea ligeramente el esfero contra sus dientes mientras trabaja en el problema. Le toma un par de minutos el analizarlo. Cuando tiene la respuesta reflexiona en voz alta—. Solía pensar que había monstruos viviendo bajo la cama, tú sabes. Mamá y papá siempre dijeron que no los había. Ahora veo lo equivocados que estaban.

 — ¡No soy un monstruo! —Derek gruñe, audiblemente perjudicado por eso. Stiles da la vuelta en la silla y se ríe en dirección a su cama.

—De alguna manera lo eres.

—Y tú eres algún tipo de especialista.

—Amigo, apuesto a que eso es lo que dice el Boogeyman[2]. Okey, entonces no eres un monstruo —Stiles se encoge de hombros—. Eres un perdedor que, al parecer, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar al acecho debajo de las camas de adolescentes.

Hay silencio por un momento.

— ¿Acabas de sugerir que tu cama es Jailbait[3]?

— ¿Qué?

—Porque dijiste “adolescente” en una manera que implica la palabra “dificilmente” y solo me acordé de ello.[4]

—Derek.

—No estoy en una relación con tu cama.

—No, estás en una relación con el concepto entero de ridículo —Stiles se ríe y vuelve a su tarea.

Le toma cerca de una hora el terminarlo, lo que se siente como una vida completa. Cuando finalmente puede imprimirlo en el papel –incluyendo la ridícula portada, que ha cubierto de cosas tan vagas de la ciencia solo para molestar lo más posible al Sr. Harris-, se estira y se ocupa de los gruñidos insistentes de su estómago. Hacer la cena parece imposible, por lo que decide ir al puesto de comida rápida en su lugar.

—Oye. Hombre-cama. ¿Si te consigo una Cajita Feliz[5], te animarás?

—No.

Stiles se ríe.

—No creo que hagan Cajitas Desesperadas, así que solo tienes que aceptarlo. Te traeré algo sabroso y terriblemente malo para ti, ¿está bien?

Tiene la impresión de que su cama le frunció el ceño cuando se fue de la habitación silbando deliberadamente desagradable.

Le compra a Derek dos hamburguesas de queso, dos grandes bolsas de papas fritas y un batido de fresa. Lo pone todo en una pila al otro lado de la habitación y deja un rastro de papas fritas entre la pila de comida y la cama.

—Ven y consíguelo —sonríe, sentándose de piernas cruzadas junto al banquete.

Las cejas de Derek y su boca perfectamente fruncida lo hacen reír cuando aparecen.

—Estás siendo un idiota.

—Estás siendo un hombre adulto que se esconde debajo de la cama. Cualquier cosa que hago para burlarme, oficialmente tú la has incentivado.

—No voy a comer tus papas fritas del piso —Derek dice en cambio, y se arrastra de debajo de la cama solamente para agarrar toda la comida y arrastrarse de nuevo a su madriguera. Stiles le deja hacerlo y se traslada a sentarse encima de la misma. Se considera a sí mismo una persona tradicional.

Por un tiempo los únicos sonidos son los de desenvolver, masticar o sorber. Stiles se impresiona cuando Derek se las arregla para lanzar cada envoltura vacía al cubo de basura sin hacer más que deslizar su brazo de debajo de la cama y tirar con puntería perfecta.

— ¿Ya puedo darme una razón para no angustiarme sobre ti? —pregunta, curiosidad ganándole al hambre. Escucha a Derek masticar antes de que último envoltorio sea lanzado bajo la cama.

—Me estoy escondiendo.

— ¿De…?

—El mundo. Del mundo entero fuera de este cuarto. Del universo fuera de esta cama.

— ¿Mal día? —Pregunta en voz baja y obtiene un gruñido en asentimiento— ¿Quieres darme detalles?

—Este habría sido el cumpleaños de Laura —murmura Derek y Stiles suspira suavemente.

—Lo siento. Deberías haberlo dicho. Lo hubiera entendido —dice suavemente.

—Está bien —No lo está. Es claro que no está bien, pero Derek parece poco dispuesto a hablar más. Stiles se esfuerza por dejar el tema mientras mastica diligentemente. Él sabe de sobra que presionar a las personas para hablar de temas cuando no están dispuestos, no ayuda en nada. Esa había sido una de las razones que lo habían inducido a tener sus ataques de pánico.

—Por cierto —añade después de que su estómago ha sido golpeado con comida hasta la sumisión—, te agradecería que no arrojaras a Scott a través de más ventanas. Tengo una especie de conexión con él.

—Él puede curarse.

— ¡Eso no hace que sea correcto!

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmura Derek. Eso parece ser lo que único que va a decir por un tiempo, hasta que añade: —. Se lo _merecía_.

—No estoy seguro de cómo alguien se merecía ser arrojado por una ventana, pero, por favor, explica tus razones —sugiere Stiles. Se coloca sobre su estómago y cuelga la cabeza fuera de la cama, entrecerrando los ojos ante la oscuridad bajo la misma—. Háblame sobre tu no-tan bueno, muy mal día.

Derek suspira, como si tuviera que sufrir hasta el final de sus días.

—No te incumbe.

—Lo es cuando el resultado es tenerte a ti al acecho bajo mi cama —replica Stiles—. Vamos, dímelo.

—… Tú no estabas ahí.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú no estabas ahí —Derek suena incómodo. Avergonzado, tal vez—. Era una junta de la manada.

Stiles parpadea.

—Lo sé. Scott me lo dijo. Entrenamiento de la manada. Hombres lobo corriendo a través del lodo, ¿verdad? No pensé que tuviera que estar ahí. Es decir, Scott me dijo que no era necesario que fuera, incluso.

—Exactamente.

—… espera —dice Stiles, pensando poco a poco—. Scott me dijo que no fuera a la reunión. Así que no lo hice. ¿Y por eso lo arrojaste por una ventana y viniste a esconderte debajo de mi cama durante horas?

—No suena muy racional cuando lo pones de esa manera —admite Derek, y gruñe cuando Stiles comienza a reírse a carcajadas— ¡Stiles, cállate!

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —dice mientras continua riéndose, y solo se ríe más fuerte cuando la cara de Derek se asoma repentinamente ante él, el ceño fruncido firmemente en su lugar. Una gran mano lo empuja por el rostro, lo que lo obliga a volver a la cama y seguir riendo— ¡Lo siento! Es que- yo solo- ¡Soy solo yo, Derek! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mantener su paso, con su velocidad anormal y los puños llenos de fuerza, y piernas que, honestamente -y no me importa lo que todos dicen-, están hechas de musculo combinado con resortes!

— ¡Tú haces que todo sea más fácil! —Gruñe Derek y Stiles se calma por la sorpresa— Ya oíste lo que dijo Scott. Cuando no estás cerca, todos ellos se revelan y- y cuentan chistes, y pierden el tiempo, y no escuchan. Cuando estás ahí… —su voz se apaga.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles. La curiosidad lo está invadiendo de forma imparable, así como también la incomodidad de Derek es palpable, como si estuviera emitiendo ondas de vergüenza directamente a través del colchón— ¿Qué pasa cuando estoy allí?

— ¡Ellos te escuchan a ti! ¡Scott, Isaac, todo el mundo! Ellos trabajan juntos, como una manada, como si quisieran impresionarte o…

— ¿Impresionarme? —Stiles parpadea— ¿Por qué ellos querrían _impresionarme_? Soy solo-

—Eres la manada —dice Derek finalmente—. Tú eres… más que la manada. Tú los mantienes a todos juntos. No puedo explicarlo —admite, la frustración impregnando su voz—. No tiene ningún sentido, pero es la verdad. Cuando no estás ahí, lo único que hace Scott es soñar despierto sobre Allison, y todo lo que hace Érica es decirle a Scott que es ridículo, entonces Isaac defiende a Scott, y Boyd no quiere saber sobre nada, y yo…

— ¿Sí? —pregunta Stiles, suavemente. Derek resopla y, finalmente, se desliza fuera de la cama, polvoriento y resentido.

—Te lo dije, lo haces más fácil. Para mí —murmura al apoyarse sobre los codos mientras se extiende en el suelo—. Me haces sentir…

— ¿Irritado? —sugiere Stiles.

—Más fuerte —insiste Derek y Stiles se queda en silencio—. Más controlado. Más como si pudiera guiarlos.

Stiles piensa que no puede sonreír más amplio, hasta que Derek le devuelve de mala gana la sonrisa, y entonces explota de alegría. Sostiene una mano en el aire y lo arrastra hacia arriba cuando Derek la toma; envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y los enrolla a ambos en un nido cálido de mantas.

—Voy a ir a cada reunión, si tú quieres —murmura, labios rozando la oreja de Derek mientras él le acaricia el pecho—. Voy a ir a verte a ti y a tus cachorros golpearse mutuamente y rodar en el barro durante el tiempo que quieras, si tú lo deseas. Si ayuda.

—Esto ayuda —dice Derek a cambio, y presiona una sonrisa en la garganta de Stiles.

—Está bien, entonces. Pero tengo una condición —advierte y Derek levanta la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Si alguna vez tienes un día como este de nuevo, ven aquí y no te escondas debajo de la cama.

—Pero —protesta Derek. Se detiene ante la presión de uno de los dedos de Stiles en sus labios.

—Escóndete _en_ ella.

 

 

{[Fanarts](http://lilybells.tumblr.com/post/35379803955/derek-hales-no-good-very-bad-day) de la historia creados por la talentosa [Lilybells](http://lilybells.tumblr.com/)}

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. En ingles textualmente es: He probably understood layers in the context of putting on a sweater.  
> 2\. Leyenda americana del monstruo que habita debajo de las camas en busca de asustar niños.  
> 3\. Película emitida por la cadena de televisión MTV en 2011.  
> 4\. Juego de palabras que riman en inglés.  
> 5\. Hace referencia al nombre de una de las comidas del restaurante McDonald’s.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
